gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cold Killa
Go pay Jizzy a visit at the Pleasure Domes club! Use the Skylight to get into the club! Sneak up to Jizzy, you need to get that number. Jizzy's escaping, Hunt him down! Jizzy's escaping with the phone, hunt him down! Now collect the phone. Phone collected! }} Ice Cold Killa is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that protagonist Carl Johnson does independently from his garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro. Mission Carl goes to his garage in Doherty looking for material to make a silenced 9mm; shortly, Cesar Vialpando arrives and gives Carl his own silencer. Wu Zi Mu has left a message about a Loco Syndicate meeting with the Ballas; Carl has to kill Jizzy B. and take his phone in order to find out about where this meeting will take place. Carl drives over to The Pleasure Domes club at Battery Point and crashes Jizzy's party. After a brief argument, Jizzy attempts to escape with a bodyguard, setting the other guards on Carl; Carl manages to kill them all and makes his way outside the club. Outside, Jizzy attempts to escape, and Carl gives chase, eventually killing him and taking his phone. Carl calls Cesar and tells him to come to Pier 69, the location of the meeting, where they'll take down the Loco Syndicate. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go pay Jizzy a visit at the Pleasure Domes club *Use the Skylight to get into the club *Sneak up on Jizzy, you need to get that number *Jizzy's escaping, hunt him down *Jizzy's escaping with the phone, hunt him down *Now collect the phone Deaths * Jizzy B. - Killed by Carl Johnson in order to take his phone and learn about the meeting between the Loco Syndicate and the Ballas. * Several numbers of Jizzy B.'s bodyguards (optional) - Can be killed by Carl Johnson in order to make his way to kill Jizzy B. Reward The rewards for this mission are $12,000 and an increase in respect. The mission Pier 69 is unlocked. See Also *Mission walkthrough Gallery IceColdKilla-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson chasing Jizzy B. in his Broadway IceColdKilla-GTASA3.jpg|Carl chasing Jizzy B. outside San Fierro Medical Center Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 51 - Ice Cold Killa (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 51 - Ice Cold Killa (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 51 - Ice Cold Killa (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *The song heard playing in the background in the garage is "Jungle Fever" by The Chakachas, the song can also be heard on Master Sounds 98.3. *The songs playing in the background in the Pleasure Domes are "It Was A Good Day" by Ice Cube" and "Hood Took Me Under" by Compton's Most Wanted. The songs can be heard on Radio Los Santos, or any other time the player accesses the interior of the club. *The song playing in the mission cutscene in Jizzy's club is "I Can Make You Dance" by Zapp, which can also be heard on Bounce FM. *This is the only time in the game Jizzy's club is accessible to the player. *Originally, Cesar gave Carl a Desert Eagle instead of a Silenced Pistol. *The weather will always be foggy when the player leaves the Pleasure Domes and the car chase begins, regardless of the weather before the player enters the club. *The guards inside the building will not drop weapons upon death. *If Carl fails the mission inside the building without dying, after the failure he can be seen walking out of the building. *There's a red halo in front of the doors which will disappear if Carl provokes the guards. Walking into it will trigger a unique dialogue between Carl and the two guards, who tell him he cannot enter. *The black stretches and the green Broadway are all unique colored vehicles, however the mission must be failed if the player wishes to keep them. **The same applies to the unique Pizza Boy, however, in order for it to spawn, Carl must destroy the Broadway, and then obtain it. Navigation }}de:Ice cold Killa es:Ice Cold Killa pl:Z zimną krwią Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas